Ou comment tomber de haut
by Lalyh
Summary: Elle quitte la France avec sa mère pour l'Angleterre et découvre une vie qui lui sourit. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses... OS.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Me voilà pour ma première fic :-). C'est un OS de 5541 mots, j'espère que vous apprécierez :-).

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-) (même un tout petit message pour me dire que vous avez apprécié... ou pas xD).

Sinon, je blablate un peu plus sur mon profil, n'hésitez donc pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil :-).

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ma première publication !

**Résumé :** Hissa quitte la France avec sa mère pour l'Angleterre. Elle découvre une vie qui lui sourit. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses...

**Disclaimer : **Le monde de la magie et certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche le reste est MA possession (pas touche !). (Plus sérieusement, si vous voulez utilisez un de mes persos, envoyez-moi un message, je mets un petit copyright sur eux car certains personnages referont sûrement une apparition dans une autre fic ^^.)

* * *

**Ou comment tomber de haut**

« **Allez Hissa il faut y aller maintenant ! Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ? Hélios est bien dans sa cage ? Et…**

- **Oui maman tout est prêt ne t'inquiètes pas,** _lui répondis-je avec un sourire amusé_.

- **Ok, on y va alors, monte dans la voiture.** »

Je soupire un instant avant de prendre la cage de mon hibou, Hélios, tandis que ma mère prend ma malle que nous mettons dans le coffre de la voiture. Et c'est parti pour l'univers inconnu de Poudlard…

Bon, vous voulez sûrement savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est simple, je fais cette année ma rentrée à Poudlard, et même si je rentre en sixième année, c'est bien ma _première_ rentrée dans cette école de sorcellerie anglaise. Pourquoi ? Et bien j'étais à Beauxbâtons, oui, je suis française. Mais comme ma mère, une sorcière fille de moldus soit dit en passant, vient d'être mutée au ministère de la magie anglais, elle a décidé qu'on déménagerait en Angleterre. Et me voilà donc prête à faire ma rentrée à Poudlard. Enfin prête… c'est un bien grand mot…

Je me suis renseignée un maximum sur cette école, j'ai ainsi lu L'histoire de Poudlard et tous les ouvrages de référence mais malgré tout… Je suis loin d'être prête. Déjà qu'à Beauxbâtons j'ai mis plusieurs semaines avant de parler librement avec un groupe de filles, je me demande comme je vais m'en sortir ici, alors que les groupes sont déjà formés… Oh Merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur…

« **Hissa… Hissa… Hissaëlle !** »

Je sursautai et regardai ma mère qui apparemment m'appelait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me dit qu'on était arrivées. Oh… Merlin… J'inspire et expire calmement et finis par descendre de la voiture, ma mère ayant déjà apporté un chariot pour porter la malle et la cage. En allant vers l'allée 9 ¾, plusieurs personnes nous regardent étrangement. Bon… On a pris soin de s'habiller en moldus (jean, tee-shirt, gilet pour moi et tailleur jupe/veste pour ma mère, elle va au ministère directement après) donc… Ah bah oui… Hélios, bien sûr.

Je regarde autour de moi afin de chercher l'allée 9 ¾ quand ma mère me fait signe d'avancer vers la colonne qui est entre l'allée 9 et l'allée 10. Me voyant hésiter, elle soupire et avance vers la colonne et passe à travers. J'hausse les épaules et la suit à mon tour pour me retrouver sur un quai où un magnifique train rouge attend… Des lettres dorées sont peintes, ou gravées ou que sais-je sur le train qui permettent de confirmer sa destination : _Poudlard express_.

Je reste quelques secondes à observer le train et le quai (qui est d'ailleurs plutôt vide) avant de voir ma mère qui me fait de grands signes en m'appelant à la porte de l'un des wagons. Je la rejoins rapidement.

« **Ah enfin ! Bon, il est 10h30, je sais, il est tôt, mais je dois…**

**- Oui je sais maman, tu dois aller au ministère le plus rapidement possible,**_ la coupai-je en récitant cette phrase qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter_.

- **Voilà, donc je te laisse t'installer, surtout ne fais pas de bêtises et on se revoit aux vacances de Noël si tout va bien.**

**- Si tout va bien ?**_ Comment ça si tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore me dire ?_

- **Oh tu sais, le boulot, tout ça, enfin bon, je t'enverrai de toute façon une lettre avant les vacances de Noël pour te tenir au courant du programme, je te le redis, pas de bêtises ! Je ne veux pas recevoir de lettres de l'un de tes professeurs pour me dire que tu as fait je ne sais quoi, reste sage comme d'habitude, travaille et ais de bonnes notes, compris ?**

**- Oui maman…** »

Elle me fait rapidement un bisou sur la joue et me laisse seule tandis qu'elle va presque en courant vers la colonne où je la vois disparaître. Je soupire et essuie rapidement la larme qui menaçait de couler sur ma joue, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer ! Ma mère était comme ça, point. Sur cette jolie phrase, je prends ma malle et ma cage et m'installe dans le premier compartiment vide qui me tombe sous la main. Vu l'heure ce n'était pas difficile à trouver puisque je m'installai dans le deuxième. Je sors rapidement un livre de ma malle, c'était un livre de botanique que j'avais acheté dernièrement, et je recommence à le lire… Ça devait être au moins la quatrième fois.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur une page quelconque pendant que mes pensées vaguent au loin. Je pense à ma mère, beaucoup, et à mon père, un peu plus, ainsi qu'à cette nouvelle école, surtout…

En fait, mon père était un moldu, un ami d'enfance de ma mère d'ailleurs, ils sont toujours restés en contact par lettre quand elle était à Beauxbâtons et il savait donc que c'était une sorcière dès le début. Les français sont un peu plus laxistes que les anglais sur le secret du monde de la magie. Quand elle a fini ses études à Beauxbâtons, elle avait eu tous ses diplômes haut la main, elle était très intelligente. Elle a donc été directement recrutée au ministère de la magie français et elle a rapidement monté les échelons. Quand mon père était encore là, elle était directrice du département de coopération magique internationale. Elle voyageait beaucoup du coup. Tout allait bien… jusqu'il y a quelques mois… le 13 avril pour être plus précise…

J'étais à Beauxbâtons, ma mère était en Chine et mon père passait le week-end chez de la famille en Angleterre dans une petite ville moldue… Et il y a eu une attaque. Une attaque de ce mage noir dont plus personne n'ose prononcer le nom. Ce mage qui prône la suprématie des sangs-purs. Et mon père est mort…

Ma mère s'est refermée sur elle-même et moi mes amis m'ont aidé à tenir le coup. Mais sincèrement, rien n'allait plus. Ma mère s'est rabattue sur son travail, elle ne faisait que ça. Et même moi je n'existais plus. Elle qui avant m'envoyait au moins une lettre par semaine a diminué la fréquence jusqu'à ne plus m'envoyer aucune lettre avant le départ de Beauxbâtons, la veille, où elle m'en avait envoyée une très courte pour me dire qu'elle serait là le lendemain pour venir me chercher. Le lendemain, elle était effectivement là. Et elle m'a annoncé qu'on partirait en Angleterre, qu'ils avaient besoin de gens là-bas, qu'elle allait prendre la place du directeur du département de coopération magique internationale anglais qui venait de partir définitivement en Amérique avec sa famille. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis, elle m'avait tout simplement dit de faire mes bagages, qu'on partirait en poudre de cheminette d'ici quelques jours…

Je soupire et je regarde ma montre… 10h50. Le train allait bientôt démarrer. Je jette un coup d'œil par la vitre et vois des parents serrant leurs enfants dans leurs bras… Je soupire une nouvelle fois et m'apprête à retourner dans mon livre de botanique lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, deux petites filles me regardent et me demandent timidement si elles peuvent s'installer ici. Je leur souris et hoche positivement la tête puis me reconcentre sur mon livre pour finir le chapitre sur les plantes utiles en potion.

« **Tu es en quelle année ?** »

Je lève la tête et remarque que l'une des deux filles, une blonde, m'avait adressée la parole tandis que sa copine, une rousse, attendait ma réponse. Je souris et répond calmement que j'entre en sixième année. Et c'est à la rousse de prendre la parole :

« **Nous on est toutes les deux en quatrième, mais on t'a jamais vu avant ? T'es dans quelle maison ?**

- **Euh oui… Je suis nouvelle… donc je ne suis pas encore répartie. Et je rentre en sixième année…**

**- Oh. Nous on est à Poufsouffle, je m'appelle Mary Pears et elle c'est Abigail Rosebury,**_ continue la blonde_.

- **Et moi c'est Hissaëlle Duchamp,** _répondis-je en souriant. En voyant leur air interrogateur, je poursuis, _**je suis française.**

- **Oh, mais comment ça se fait que tu viens à Poudlard alors ?** _Mary avait l'air d'être assez bavarde mais plutôt sympathique, aussi je gardais mon sourire et continuais la conversation._

- **Ma mère vient d'être mutée au ministère anglais, donc on est là !** »

Mary hocha la tête et nous continuâmes toutes trois la conversation, elles me parlèrent rapidement de Poudlard et surtout des professeurs ainsi que des caractéristiques principales de chaque maison. Je leur présentai ensuite la France rapidement, ses monuments, Beauxbâtons… Le temps fila sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte et le temps d'enfiler nos uniformes arriva rapidement. Le train ralentissait déjà tandis que moi, collée à la fenêtre, j'observais Poudlard… Quel château magnifique ! Il faisait sans conteste concurrence à Beauxbâtons…

Je sortis du train et me joignis à la file des élèves de première année qu'un homme de très grande taille, un « mini-géant » pratiquement, appelait. Quand il me vit il me fit un sourire plein de gentillesse et me demanda si j'étais bien Hissaëlle Duchamp, ce à quoi j'hochai la tête, ma timidité revenant au galop. Il me sourit encore et dit, une fois que tous les premières années étaient rassemblés, que nous allions traverser le lac en barque. Je me mis avec deux autres premières années, et la traversée fut plus belle que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Nous étions tous émerveillés.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall du château, une dame se présenta comme étant Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, elle nous fit un rapide discours afin de nous parler de la cérémonie de répartition et de nos futures maisons puis nous entrâmes ensuite dans le Grande Salle. La première chose que je fis fut de baisser les yeux mais comme j'entendis les premières années s'exclamer à propos d'un « ciel » je décidai de lever les yeux et grand bien m'en fit, le plafond de Poudlard, comme je l'avais lu dans L'histoire de Poudlard, était véritablement magnifique, c'était un ciel bleu sans nuages, un ciel de beaux jours…

Sur le tabouret face à la grande salle, constituée de quatre longues tables remplies d'élèves, chaque table représentant chaque maison j'imagine, et d'une dernière table au fond, celle des professeurs se trouvait un chapeau qui se nomma le « Choixpeau magique » et qui chanta une drôle de chanson sur les débuts de Poudlard et les qualités de chaque maison. Le professeur de métamorphose appela ensuite chaque première année à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et suivant un temps plus ou moins long chacun fut réparti par le choixpeau dans l'une des quatre maisons. Quant à moi, j'attendais derrière tous les premières années, j'imagine que ma répartition serait la dernière. Une fois que je me retrouvai seule, le directeur, assis sur la plus grande chaise du milieu, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe brune, se leva, me sourit et s'adressa aux élèves :

« **Chers élèves, comme vous le constatez, nous accueillons cette année une camarade plus âgée que la moyenne, c'est une jeune française qui va poursuivre ses études avec nous. Elle entrera en sixième année. Je vous fais confiance afin de l'intégrer au mieux parmi nous !** »

Une fois qu'il se fut rassis, le professeur McGonagall m'appela « **Hissaëlle Duchamp** » et je marchai tête baissée vers le tabouret. Elle mit le choixpeau sur ma tête et je ne pus empêcher un sursaut lorsqu'il me parla :

« _Bonjour bonjour ! Et bien, une élève de sixième année à répartir ! C'est presque inédit ! Voyons voyons… Tu es bien timide, la discrétion est ton fort… Mais quelle intelligence et quelle curiosité… Oui, décidément, c'est la meilleure possibilité…_ **SERDAIGLE !** »

Je me dirige timidement vers l'une des tables les plus proches de la porte où les élèves m'applaudissent. Je vais m'asseoir en bout de table près des premières années qui venaient d'être répartis ici. Le directeur prononça quelques mots avant qu'un véritable festin apparaisse sur les tables. Je me servis tranquillement, sans remplir mon assiette. Je ne parlai à personne, je vous avais prévenu, ma timidité est maladive…

Le festin terminé, le directeur se leva de nouveau et prononça ce qui s'apparentait à des instructions de début d'année. Il parla d'une forêt interdite, d'objets tout autant interdits listés par le concierge, un certain Argus Rusard, et nous souhaita à tous la bienvenue. Les préfets de notre maison se levèrent ensuite et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à notre salle commune. Me rappelant des instructions données par la préfète en chef, Aaren Shields qui était de notre maison, je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des filles de sixième année…

Lorsque j'entrai, je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte pour observer le dortoir, il y avait six lits à baldaquin, drapés de bleu et décorés de bronze, disposés contre le mur circulaire de la pièce, chaque lit était prêt d'une petite table de nuit taillée dans un bois de couleur bronze. Une porte était en face, dans le fond de la pièce, elle conduisait sûrement à la salle de bain. Je vis justement ma malle prêt du lit le plus proche de cette porte du fond, et je m'y dirigeai donc silencieusement et entrepris de ranger mes affaires dans une petite armoire à côté.

Une fois que j'eus fini de ranger ma malle, l'une des filles du dortoir s'adressa à moi avec un gentil sourire :

«** Salut, moi c'est Amandine Rhydes,** _se présenta la fille qui avait des yeux bleus gris et des longs cheveux noirs. _**Je vais te présenter les autres, elle,** _commença-t-elle en me montrant une fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux caramel pétillants de malice,_ **c'est Alicia Colley, notre préfète,** _Alicia lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un signe de la main,_ **et elle,** _continua-t-elle en me montrant une fille à la peau pâle, des cheveux bruns foncés lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux chocolat, qui me salua d'un simple signe de tête,_ **c'est Ana Bjork, quant aux deux dernières, voici Honoria Okbek,** _la jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, ne chercha pas à me saluer et me lança un simple regard hautain,_ **et Sally-Ann Pretencia,** _celle qui discutait avec Honoria leva les yeux vers moi et me jaugea du regard avant de se retourner vers son amie avec laquelle elle rit, elle avait des cheveux courts plutôt clair et des yeux noirs. Amandine regarda les deux jeunes filles et se retourna vers moi en me chuchotant, _**ne fais pas attention à elles. **»

Je lui souris reconnaissante et avant qu'elle ait pu engager la conversation je fis savoir que j'étais très fatiguée, elle hocha la tête, compréhensive et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Dans mon lit, je ressassais tout ce qui venait de se passer, bon d'accord, mes compagnes de dortoir n'avaient pas l'air si méchantes que ça, du moins si on exceptait Honoria et Sally-Ann, mais je ne me trouvais pas à ma place, et j'avais un curieux pressentiment. Je finis néanmoins par m'endormir et je peux vous assurer que la nuit fut courte.

Ce fut Alicia qui me réveilla le lendemain, elle me sourit chaleureusement et me dit doucement :

« **Bonjour Hissaëlle, je te conseille de vite te lever ou Honoria et Sally-Ann vont s'accaparer la salle de bain et y rester des heures, nous t'attendons dans la salle commune.** »

Je lui souris en retour et frottai mes yeux afin de bien me réveiller, je pris quelques affaires et j'allai me laver. Je me mis ensuite devant le miroir pour brosser rapidement mes cheveux et je m'observais. J'étais plutôt petite, assez ronde, et j'avais une peau très blanche. Mais contrairement à Ana, sur moi cette couleur de peau ne faisait penser qu'à un cadavre. Mes cheveux, bruns et raides étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Je portais aussi des lunettes grosses et rondes qui cachaient, à l'aide de ma frange, des yeux d'un vert plutôt terne. Bref, vous comprenez que je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelait une beauté. Mais bon, je privilégiai mes études à mon apparence, c'était clair. Je me dépêchai donc de sortir de la salle de bain où s'engouffrèrent immédiatement les deux dernières du dortoir. Je pris mon sac où je mis consciencieusement des parchemins et les livres de cours puis j'allais rejoindre Amandine, Alicia et Ana qui m'attendaient assises sur des fauteuils moelleux face à la cheminée. En me voyant, elles se levèrent, certaines avec le sourire (Amandine et Alicia) et la dernière sans sentiments particuliers.

Arrivées dans la grande salle, nous nous installâmes et Alicia partit chercher nos emplois du temps. Aujourd'hui, mardi 2 septembre, je commencerai par potions et étude des runes puis je finirai par sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. Comme j'avais eu de nombreux « Optimal » dans bien des matières, je pouvais continuer l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des Runes, la Défense contre les forces du mal, la Botanique, les Potions, la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Et puis je ne savais pas encore réellement quoi faire de mon avenir, alors autant prendre tout ce qui m'intéressait, soit toutes ces matières. Amandine, qui était à côté de moi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps :

« **Oh on a pratiquement le même emploi du temps, sauf que le mien est plus léger : comme je veux devenir guérisseuse, j'ai pris botanique, potions, sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal et puis j'adore les animaux alors le cours de soins aux créatures magiques me paraissait incontournable,** _dit-elle avec le sourire._ **Quant à Alicia, elle aimerait travailler avec les créatures magiques, genre Dragons, donc elle fait soins aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie aussi, Sortilèges, et je ne sais plus trop quoi, Runes peut-être, mais il me semble qu'elle ne continue pas les Potions.** »

J'avais bien du mal à me faire au caractère sociable et bavard d'Amandine, moi qui était discrète et silencieuse… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle a l'air d'être une personne pleine de bonté. Je lui souris donc timidement et lui fit part de mon absence de projet d'avenir. Et pour la première fois, j'entendis la voix d'Ana Bjork :

« **Ce n'est pas si grave, personnellement j'hésite aussi beaucoup entre plusieurs choix. J'ai donc les mêmes matières que toi, la seule exception est que je n'ai pas pris soins aux créatures magiques.**

- **Tu hésites entre quoi et quoi ?** _Lui demandai-je doucement._

- **Sorcière d'élite de la Brigade de police magique, il faut avoir au moins cinq A.S.P.I.C. avec Effort Exceptionnel ; briseuse de sorts, là pour travailler chez Gringotts l'Arithmancie est indispensable bref tu vois le genre, je ne sais pas vraiment.**

- **On est deux alors,** _lui répondis-je timidement ce à quoi elle me sourit en hochant la tête._

- **Hey Hissaëlle !** »

Je me retourne et Mary arrive en courant avec Abigail, beaucoup plus calme.

« **On voulait te féliciter pour ta répartition,** _continua la blonde_. **Bon, ça nous aurait fait plaisir de te voir à Poufsouffle mais y a pas de mal, on se verra quand même, à la bibliothèque, au parc de temps en temps, tout ça tout ça…**

-** Stop Mary laisse-la un peu respirer,** _la coupa la rousse avec amusement_.

- **Désolée,** _lança Mary avec une mine contrite ce qui m'arracha mon premier rire de la journée._ »

Ces deux petites étaient pour le moment les personnes que je préférais à Poudlard, les premières à m'avoir parlé… Celles qui sont passées au-delà de mon apparence.

Je discutai ensuite avec elles et elles proposèrent de m'accompagner devant la salle de potions puisqu'elles commençaient toutes deux plus tard, j'acceptai et me séparai d'Amandine, d'Ana et d'Alicia qui venait de finir de distribuer les emplois du temps pour rejoindre mes deux poufsouffles préférées. Elles attendirent ensuite avec moi devant la salle jusqu'à ce que quelques autres personnes arrivent et elles partirent en sautillant gaiement pour l'une (vous devinerez facilement laquelle, une petite blonde surexcitée !) et en marchant beaucoup plus calmement pour l'autre, m'arrachant ainsi mon second rire de la journée.

J'attendis calmement devant la salle et quand nous fûmes une dizaine d'élèves, le professeur, un homme avec une assez grosse bedaine, nous fit entrer dans la salle. Elle était séparée entre quatre « groupes », chacun regroupant quatre tables. Je m'assis à une table, la plus reculée possible, et la place à mes côtés fut rapidement prisée. Surprise, je levai les yeux et vit un jeune homme brun, particulièrement beau, avec un regard gris à couper le souffle. Non content d'être la cause de mon rougissement immédiat, il se permit de m'adresser un sourire et un clin d'œil. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque les deux places face à nous furent également prises, cette fois, je ne fus pas étonnée, c'était Amandine et Ana, qui adressa d'ailleurs un regard glacial à mon voisin, était-elle jalouse ?

« **Bonjour, bonjour, jeunes gens, pour la miss qui ne me connaît pas,** _je baissai immédiatement la tête_, **je suis Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions depuis bien des années déjà. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Hissaëlle Duchamp ?** _J'hochai la tête en priant qu'il ne monopolise pas l'attention sur moi._ **Bien bien bien, peut-être avez-vous un lien de parenté avec la directrice du département de coopération magique internationale, Sélycée Duchamp ?**

- _Merlin, changez de sujet professeur pitié… Je pris néanmoins mon courage à deux mains et répondis en bégayant,_ **c'est… c'est m… c'est ma m… ma mère…** _J'entendis quelques ricanements à cause de mon bégayement, et cela me fit mourir de honte…_ »

Le professeur hocha la tête avec satisfaction et repris pour le reste de la classe :

« **Exceptionnellement, nous allons aujourd'hui faire un cours théorique sur les élixirs éternels, nous commencerons la pratique vendredi. Bien…** »

Et le cours continua ainsi dans un pseudo-silence et un grattage continu de notes. Lorsque la sonnerie réveilla tout ce petit monde, les élèves dont moi nous dépêchâmes de ranger nos affaires et le professeur fit mine de me demander quelque chose mais je sortis de la classe dans les premières. Le garçon à côté de moi me suivit rapidement et m'adressa alors la parole.

«** Salut Hissaëlle, je peux t'appeler Hissaëlle ?** _J'hochai la tête, les joues en feu._ **Je me présente, moi c'est Sirius Black, je suis à Gryffondor, j'aurais voulu te proposer une petite balade dans le parc,** _en voyant mes sourcils se froncer, il se dépêcha d'ajouter,_ **ou dans le château, histoire de te présenter tout ça, et puis tu m'as l'air d'être très sympathique,** _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui me fis autant d'effet que son clin d'œil de tout à l'heure. _**Qu'en dis-tu ?**

- **Euh je… J'aurais bien v… voulu mais… j'ai co… cours… de Runes…** _Je me claquai mentalement, pourquoi cette timidité maladive qui me faisait tant bégayer, pourquoi ?_

- **Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un problème, tu finis bien par défense contre les forces du mal cette après-midi ?** _Tandis que j'hochai la tête, par peur de dire une bêtise, il continua avec un sourire, _**c'est parfait, moi aussi, on a presque les mêmes matières, attends moi à la fin du cours, je t'emmènerai manger quelque chose aux cuisines et on ira faire un petit tour, ça te va ?** _J'acquiesçai encore une fois rapidement et il se permit un nouveau sourire et un signe de la main,_**à tout à l'heure alors Hissaëlle !** »

Oh Merlin ! Cette année s'annonçait meilleure que prévue ! Je n'eus pas le temps de polémiquer d'avantage qu'Ana arriva et me poussa légèrement dans le dos.

« **Viens, je t'emmène au cours de Runes. **»

Ne pouvant toujours pas prononcer un mot et pour ne pas déroger à ma nouvelle habitude, j'hochai la tête et la suivis rapidement afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Le cours de Runes, donné par le professeur Bathsheba Babbling, passa comme dans un brouillard. Moi qui habituellement étais attentive et très sérieuse, me retrouvais totalement dissipée. Je vis bien Alicia, assise à ma droite, lancer des coups d'œil interrogatifs à Ana, assise à sa droite à elle, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire descendre de mon nuage. La fin de l'heure s'annonça par la sonnerie qui me sortit de mes pensées, je suivis les filles pour aller déjeuner mais elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir en vérifiant que personne n'était là et Ana pris la parole sous le regard étonné d'Alicia :

« **Ecoute Hissaëlle, je t'en prie ne tombe pas dans le piège de Sirius Black…**

- **Sirius ? Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire ?** _Demanda Alicia tandis que ma surprise se transformait peu à peu en colère._

- **Je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois qu'il joue son dragueur avec Hissaëlle.**

- **Et même si c'était vrai, en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu es jalouse c'est ça ? J'en étais sûre !** _Explosai-je. Mais ce fut Alicia qui répondit :_

- **Non Hissaëlle attends, Sirius Black c'est…**

**- Quoi, toi aussi Alicia tu es dans le coup ? Pour une fois qu'un garçon me porte un semblant d'attention il faut que vous veniez tout gâcher ?**

- **Hissaëlle attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** _Cette fois ce fut Ana qui haussa la voix._

- **Non laissez-moi tranquilles.** »

Et après cette phrase, j'essayai tant bien que mal de retrouver mon chemin sans les deux « amies » que je laissai derrière moi. Quand je réussis enfin à retrouver la grande salle, je ne fis pas attention à Amandine et m'assis à l'autre bout de la table sous son froncement de sourcil et le regard ravi d'un Gryffondor, regard que je ne vis pas.

A la fin du repas, je cherchai du coin de l'œil mes deux petites poufsouffles qui étaient à la table derrière moi, je finis par les repérer et je les rejoignis rapidement.

« **Mary, Aby ?** _Demandais-je._

_- _**Hissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** _Demanda la rousse, décidemment elle était très perspicace._

- **C'est juste que… Vous pouvez me montrer où est la salle de sortilèges ?**

- **Mais pourq…** _commença Mary mais elle fut vite coupée par Aby :_

- **Oui bien sûr, viens.** »

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas me questionner plus en détail et nous prîmes la direction de la salle en discutant d'un sujet superflu. En arrivant devant la salle, je vis que Sirius était déjà là, un sourire ravi ornementa directement mes lèvres et Aby et Mary me laissèrent en sa compagnie, Aby plutôt dubitative d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il me vit, Sirius me sourit comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et me fit la conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. J'entrai ensuite dans la salle sans voir le sourire en coin que Sirius lançai à un Serpentard aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu qui avait l'air plutôt en colère.

La journée passa rapidement, Sirius s'installant à côté de moi aux deux derniers cours de l'après-midi et il m'emmena faire un tour dans le château directement après la botanique. L'après-midi que l'on passa fut pour moi inoubliable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi, mais je comprenais en revanche qu'il m'appréciait et beaucoup et ça, c'était… Waouh !

Chaque soir depuis ce jour-là, les filles essayaient de me parler, même Amandine s'y était mis, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Elles étaient toutes jalouses voilà tout. Et puis quelques jours après, Sirius et moi étions officiellement ensemble lorsqu'il m'embrassa un matin devant toute la grande salle. Mon premier copain. Et c'était un ange. Ce jour-là, j'eus droit à une Aby résignée et à une Mary ayant perdu son entrain. Et puis quatre jours après, elles me dirent enfin ce qui les tracassait : c'était un lundi, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous après les cours dans le parc afin de parler un peu, elles voulaient apparemment m'annoncer quelque chose.

Je m'aventurai dans le parc, Mary et Aby était déjà là, sous un arbre, Mary allongée dans l'herbe, ses cheveux blonds formant une auréole autour de sa tête et Aby assise contre le tronc, lisant un livre. Quand j'arrivai, Mary, étonnement sérieuse et Aby se redressèrent et me fixèrent, ce fut Aby qui commença.

« **Hissa, on aimerait te parler de Sirius…**

- **Oh non, vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire la morale vous aussi ?**

- **Non attends Hissa, c'est juste que Sirius…** _commença la blonde, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots alors Aby prit la relève._

- **On est désolées de te le dire, mais Black est un coureur, il sort avec une fille et la largue au bout de quelques jours et…**

- **Non ça suffit ! Sirius est un ange ! Vous ne le connaissez pas, on s'aime vraiment, il ne me quittera pas !** »

Et je repartis en larmes dans mon dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à vouloir me parler de lui ? D'accord, c'était peut-être précipité de dire que l'on s'aimait, mais je sais qu'il est sincère avec moi, ça se voit, il tient beaucoup à moi. Et puis notre relation ne faisait que commencer : ça faisait maintenant quatre jours.

Le mardi suivant se déroula presque comme le premier mardi de cette année scolaire, j'étais assise à côté de Sirius en cours, quoiqu'il semblait plus distant, je mangeais en bout de table et le soir, je devais voir Sirius. Mais en sortant du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne me prit pas la main comme d'habitude. Je le suivis jusqu'à une salle de classe vide où il se tourna vers moi, l'air désolé.

« **Sirius qu'y a-t-il ?**

- **Hissa, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et nous deux ça ne peut pas marcher, regarde-nous, on est incompatibles, on…**

- **Non Sirius, c'est faux ! Pourquoi veux-tu…**

- **Ecoute-moi, je t'assure que j'y ai énormément réfléchi, et je ne vois pas d'autre solution. On ne peut pas continuer.**

**- Mais…** _commençai-je les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Non ! Sirius c'est mon premier amour, le premier qui m'a offert son cœur et le premier à qui j'ai offert le mien ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça !_

- **Je suis désolé.** »

Et il sortit de la classe me laissant seule. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Un petit « je suis désolé » et il espérait effacer cette semaine, magique, pour moi du moins, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne me trompais pas, il m'aimait ! Ça se voyait !

Je rentrai dans mon dortoir les yeux rougis et l'air dévasté. J'eus le droit aux ricanements de Sally-Ann et d'Honoria qu'Amandine s'empressa de faire taire, elle tenta de venir me parler mais je fermai les rideaux pour montrer qu'il n'en était pas question. A tous les coups, ils m'ont tous porter la poisse à maudire sur notre couple ! On était heureux jusqu'à ce que…

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, l'oreiller trempé par mes larmes. Mais j'attendais le lendemain, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… Ou plutôt un cauchemar, oui c'est ça, j'allais me réveiller, dans les bras de Sirius. Et on vivrait heureux, tous les deux.

Le lendemain, mercredi, je me dirigeai comme une automate vers mes cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques, mes seuls cours de la journée. Je déjeunais comme d'habitude en bout de table, sans regarder quiconque, sans adresser un mot à mes voisins de tables. J'allai ensuite dans le parc, mes petites Mary et Aby finissaient les cours aussi tôt que moi le mercredi. Je les attendis, comme d'habitude, sous notre arbre et elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver, Mary semblait colérique et Aby était froide… Qu'allaient-elles encore m'annoncer ?

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Aby qui commença, c'était toujours elle qui abordait les sujets sérieux, et cette fois-ci je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre, choquée et le cœur en miettes par ce qu'elle me disait.

« **Hissa… J'ai une amie à Serpentard qui m'a appris quelque chose aujourd'hui… Elle a entendu des Serpentards dont Rogue et une bande de sixièmes années dans la salle commune, apparemment ils parlaient de Black et toi… Ils auraient fait un pari avec Black le jour de la rentrée, Rogue a provoqué Black et lui a dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de sortir avec toi. Black a répondu qu'il en aura la preuve devant lui, qu'il n'était pas un poltron et que son charme marchait sur tout le monde. Rogue a répondu qu'il devait sortir avec toi pendant cinq jours ou sa réputation tomberait à l'eau puisqu'apparemment il se croyait irrésistible. Mon amie a entendu Rogue raconter ça tout haut, j'ai vérifié, je me suis renseignée et finalement cette histoire de pari n'est pas fausse… Je suis désolée Hissa…** »

Un cauchemar… C'est un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Je vais me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller… Merlin réveillez-moi ! Je veux retourner en France, je veux retrouver mes amis, je veux retrouver ma réputation de fille calme et discrète, sans soucis…

Merlin comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Si vous êtes arrivés là, je vous remercie de me lire ! Et si vous laissez une petite review, je vous remercie mille fois plus !

Peut-être à bientôt, qui sait ?

Lalyh

EDIT : Je remercie les reviewers anonymes, malheureusement étant anonymes je ne peux vous répondre (et puis je pense que vous ne reviendrez pas ici lol) donc si vous créez un compte et que vous voulez une réponse faîtes-moi signe :). Et merci aussi aux revieweurs non anonymes bien sûr ^^ (même s'il n'y en a qu'une pour l'instant lol).


End file.
